


Numb Feeling

by CutiePieZenTheKnight (zentheknight)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Car Accidents, Gen, angsty, motorcycle accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zentheknight/pseuds/CutiePieZenTheKnight
Summary: Zen's motorcycle accident from his confused POV.





	Numb Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble I worked on some time ago and forgot to post

Flashes of colors swim through Zen's mind as his brain tries to understand his surroundings and the loud ringing in his ears. But everything is a blur of red, blue and white lights— all making his throbbing headache and his nausea worse. The actor closes his eyes for a moment, his breathing labored as he tries to make sense of what's going on.

Through the loud static noise he can hear a voice. A very familiar voice. But his mind can't quite make out whose it is. Did something happen? Did he fall off stage again? More noises came blaring into his ear, drowning out the familiar voice and replacing it with more nausea and confusion.

Zen let out a strained groan as he tried to move but it only made the pain worse. Wait, pain? What happened to him? Sudden adrenaline rushes into his veins as the actor tries to get up, quickly realizing his on the floor. But it only earns him more agony and a muffled pleading voice.

Who is that?

"I have to...get up...t-the show... They're waiting... “Zen murmurs, between strained breaths which earns him more muffled pleads to lie down. The actor gives up after a few struggled movements, lying down motionless as he tries to use his other senses.

For a while all Zen hears is the blearing noises and his own labored breathing as he tries to make sense of things. That's when the blur of colors finally clears and for a moment, Zen swore he saw V. He was staring down at him with an indescribable expression. He looked sad, almost in pain and...Scared?

"V...?" He called out hoarsely, the weakness in his own voice startling him and making the fear slowly bubbling in his stomach worse.

"Shh, don't talk. You'll be alright, just stay with me ok? Hyun? Hyun! HY...U.. N..." That's the last he heard before the mess of colors and the blaring siren took over his senses. But one last thought crossed the actors mind before darkness claimed him...

He couldn't feel his legs.


End file.
